Haunted
by katierosefun
Summary: No one thought that the Jedi were capable of experiencing fear in watching a horror movie...after all, they've faced so much worse! However, that's not quite the case for Cadena...and Anakin Skywalker has to deal with it.


**Heeeeey doods! I know, I know, it's been a while since I posted an one-shot about Anakin and Cadena, but I've been totally busy with preparing this story for ya'll...I actually had the rough draft of this idea since around...late August...? But for a while, I had a pretty bad writing block with this one-shot and I actually finished this on MONDAY. So...HAPPY HALLOWEEN! XD WONDERFUL CANDY AND SCARY STORIES AND ALL THAT STUFF! I'm going trick-or-treating with my friends later today and we're all about the er...tricks and treats. One of my oh-so-lovely friends thought that if the sign says 'take one' (as in 'take one candy piece,') she thinks that it'd be okay to take the message as 'take one bowl of candy'...that sent up a couple of hoots but honestly, I think I'm too much of a goody-goody two-shoes to actually do that...some of my friends may have enough daredevil inside of them to try, but I'll probably just let the joke go around and then finally say, "Okay, put it back." ...but that's how we work! XD And now...read on for this Halloween treat! **

Cadena—

Anakin glanced over at me for the tenth time and whispers, "If it's too scary, you can just tell me."

I bit my lip to keep myself from whimpering but gave him a confident smile. "Master, look at who you're talking to! I've fought scarier things before…this—" I pointed to the HoloNet screen. "Pssh, this is nothing!"

I watched as a zombie flight attendant screamed into the screen and again pulled my knees closer to my chest. Anakin smirks and leans against the couch. "If you say so…" He says.

The next hour was horrible and horrifying.

It was Halloween night, and Ahsoka and I had been skipping around, enjoying ourselves with candy that was handed out to us in the Temple. A couple of older masters actually managed to smile today, and it was a day filled with celebration.

As the day came closer to the end, Anakin decided that we should end the night with a horror film of a sort. Obi-wan had protested, saying I was a bit too young to be watching scary horror films but I waved his warnings away.

Anakin simply paused and when I told him that I'd be fine, he went on with the showing of the movie.

Now, I was regretting it.

The movie he had chosen, 'World War Z', was basically about some sort of mysterious epidemic of the spread of zombies…and the remaining humans needed to find a way to stop the plague.

When the first second a zombie jumped out on the screen, I had flinched.

Ahsoka and Obi-wan were sitting next to each other, and we were in a tight fit, but we managed. Anakin occasionally glanced at me to make sure I was doing alright and though most of me wanted to crawl up in bed and hide, another small part of me forced myself to continue watching this awful, scary movie.

I shivered and curled myself into a tighter ball and stole a glance at Obi-wan and Ahsoka.

Obi-wan was watching with a slightly bored expression on his face and Ahsoka was smiling maniacally as one of the characters took out a shotgun.

"Die, zombies, die!" Ahsoka hisses and giggled. She gave me a smile and I smiled back at her, hoping that I'd be covering up my fear.

The second Ahsoka looked away, my confident smile vanished and I went back to shivering and rocking back and forth with wide eyes.

Anakin—

I honestly don't think Cadena has ever been so relieved to see a movie ending.

The second the credits began playing, Cadena bounced to her feet and said in an unnaturally high-pitched voice, "That was an interesting movie, wasn't it? Anyways, I think I'm gonna go to sleep now, bye everyone!"

We all watched quietly as Cadena buried herself into her bed and Obi-wan turned to glare at me.

"Anakin, may I speak to you for a minute?" Obi-wan asks flatly and I shrugged, stepping out of our quarters.

Obi-wan closed the door behind us and hisses, "I told you that movie was too mature for Cadena!"

I stretched out my hands in protest. "Master, Cadena said that she could handle it! And I took her word!" Obi-wan rolled his eyes and says, "_Think_, Anakin, she's fourteen. Do you really think she was telling the truth?"

I blinked and winced, thinking back at how Cadena would shrivel up into a ball every time a zombie would come to the screen…which was practically every scene.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked helplessly. "I can't have her staying awake all night because she's terrified that some sort of zombie will pop out of the closet!"

"Go comfort her, Anakin. Do something that'll make her forget. Tell her to trust in the Force." Obi-wan suggests. "I'm sure you'll find a way." With that, he left the hallway towards his own quarters.

I slapped my forehead and sighed, shaking my head.

This was going to be a long night.

•◊•

"No! Stay away! Stay _away!_" Cadena screamed and I woke up with a start. I turned my head to look over at her and rubbed at my eyes groggily. "Cadena, what's the matter?" I asked tiredly.

"Stay away from me! I don't want you to bite me! No!" Cadena shouted again and I sat up. "Cadena!" I hissed from across the room. "Cadena, what are you—"

"NO!" Cadena screamed and sat up straight in her bed, wide eyed and covered with sweat. Cadena grabbed at her light saber from her night stand and ignited it. I covered my eyes as the green blade activated and tried blinking the flashes of light away from my eyes.

"Cadena!" I said indignantly, reopening my eyes. "Put away the kriffin' 'saber!"

"What?" Cadena asks, blinking and she glanced around the room, her eyes narrowed. "Where are they, Master? They're gonna come out and—" Her voice got cut off and she stands up, staring at the refresher door. "They're in there!" She shrieks and jumped on top of her bed.

I slapped my forehead and stood up. I calmly walked over to the refresher and Cadena screams, "Master, don't!"

I opened the refresher door to reveal that there was nothing inside. "Cadena, whatever you're thinking about, it's not hidden in the toilet or in the sinks so you can deactivate the light saber now." I said flatly, closing the door.

Cadena's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" She asks in a small, scared voice. "Can you check one more time?"

I blinked and face palmed. "Cadena, you were scared during the movie, right?" I grumbled, heading back to my bed. Cadena's face paled but she deactivated her light saber. "Of course not!" She scoffs, but I could detect the small tremble in her voice.

Actually, anyone could.

"Where did you get such a ridiculous idea? I would never be scared of the movie…" Cadena murmurs and she slid back under the covers of the bed.

I raised an eyebrow at her and Cadena stuck her tongue out at me. "Good night, Master." She says and turned to the wall so I'd be looking at her back. I rolled my eyes and fell back into sleep as well.

•◊•

"You two both look rather tired today." Obi-wan comments as Cadena and I straggled into the mess hall of the Temple.

"Shut up, Obi-wan." I muttered halfheartedly.

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He asks. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Good morning to you, too, Skyguy." She says smarmily. I glowered at her and grabbed a tray.

"Cadena, please tell me that you're willing to talk to us instead of Mr. Grumpy-Pants over here." Ahsoka says, sticking her thumb at me.

Cadena didn't say anything but silently filled her tray. She stared down at her plate and then suddenly wrinkled her nose. We all watched as she turns to us with a halfhearted smile. "Anyone else wants my breakfast? I don't really want to throw it out." She says quietly.

Ahsoka raised an eye marking as Cadena drops the tray into her hands and began to walk out of the mess hall.

"Sheesh…what's wrong with her?" Ahsoka asks, setting the tray down at a table. Obi-wan turned to me. "Did anything happen last night?" He asked.

I shrugged nonchalantly and placed my own tray at the table. "Oh, nothing, Obi-wan…just…you know, my Padawan becoming terrified of refreshers and screaming in the middle of the night and depriving herself and me of sleep…so again, nothing's going on at all!" I said sarcastically.

Obi-wan blinked and Ahsoka frowned. "A simple 'yes' would suffice." Obi-wan finally says. I glared at him. "Not in the mood, Obi-wan!" I snapped.

My former master smirks lightly and sat down at the table. "So…where's Cadena now?" Ahsoka asks at last.

I sighed and rubbed my brow. "How am I supposed to know?" I asked grouchily. "She can be hanging garlic over our door for all I care."

Ahsoka frowned. "Garlic is used to ward off vampires." She says. I threw my hands up in the air. "I don't care." I said and dug into my food.

"Cadena was scared by the movie last night." Obi-wan explains. Ahsoka nods. "Ah." She says and tapped her fingers along the table.

For a moment, everything was quiet until Cadena came running back into the mess hall. Her eyes were wide and I asked, "What's with the rush?"

Cadena gave me an unconvincing smile and said, "Oh, it's nothing…" She pauses and sat down next to me. "Um…can you go to the library with me? I'm pretty sure I would look weird if I went by myself."

I exchanged raised eyebrows with Obi-wan and said slowly, "Cadena, you always go to the library by yourself. Why do you need me to come with you?"

Cadena bit her lip and says, "Just come with me, please?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Come on, Cadena. Don't tell me that you actually think that a zombie is gonna come out and kill you in the Archives."

Cadena's eyes widened and she hisses, "That's exactly what I'm thinking! Why did you have to tell me that? Oh, we're all gonna die!" She buried her head in her arms.

I looked over to Ahsoka, who was wincing at the situation at hand and mouths, 'Your problem now.'

I sighed and said, "C'mon, Cadena, we're gonna get you to quit freaking out."

"What?" Cadena asks, lifting her head.

"Come on!"

•◊•

"Okay, immersion did _not_ work." I said tiredly the next morning, rubbing my eyes.

Cadena's eyes were wide and open, staring at a certain point in the distance with shock and fright. "I can't believe you made me watch that movie five times in a row…" She whimpered and buried her head in her legs.

I sighed and rested my head against the wall. "Cadena, it's not that hard! It's just a blasted zombie!" I said grouchily.

"Just a zombie?!" Cadena shrieks, her voice slightly muffled and I moaned, closing my eyes.

"I'm almost too afraid to ask how it went." Obi-wan says, somewhat amused from his seat next to me.

I turned and scowled. "You wanna try to stay up with a freaked-out teenager? Please, be my guest." I growled. Obi-wan raised his hands in surrender. "That wasn't what I meant." He says somewhat cheekily. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Honestly, I thought that _I_ was dramatic." I heard Ahsoka snickering and I reopened my eyes, shooting daggers at her through a glare. "Shut up, Snips." I muttered angrily. Ahsoka sighed, crossing her arms and she turns to Cadena, her face slightly stern. "I know that you're scared, Cadena, but Anakin's got a point. You have to face your fears. You'll be doing everyone a favor, including yourself."

Cadena simply bowed her head and mumbles, "I guess so."

I glanced over at Cadena and suddenly felt an idea bloom in my mind. "Hold on a second!" I hissed excitedly and bounced up to my feet. I ran out of the room and heard Ahsoka muttering, "What's he planning?"

"We'll have to see." Was Obi-wan's flat reply.

•◊•

Cadena—

I wandered around the Temple hallways, running my hands up and down my arms to warm myself up as I go. It had been an awfully long day for me, filled with dark shadows and hallucinations that were filled with pale-skinned, dark-veined people and gnashing teeth with bitten down nails.

I watched as the afternoon sun setting and hurried my steps a bit more when I saw the slanting shadows in the dim, orange light. I couldn't stand feeling alone. I wished that someone was with me to keep some company, or at least to distract my wandering mind from the fact that I've been terrified out of my mind due to some movie.

Suddenly, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise and goose bumps poked out of my already clammy, sweat-covered skin. I could hear someone else's footsteps echoing behind me and heard an unearthly, wild, moaning sound.

"Who's there?" I whispered, whirling around and my hand already placed over my light saber. What I saw caused a single, long scream to escape from my mouth. Standing only a couple of feet away from me was a tall, pale man with a strange, demonic look in his eyes as he lurches forward at an unsettling speed. Dark veins crawled over the sides of his face and his pale skin was stretched taut over his muscles and features.

I screamed again and turned to run. My feet slapped against the carpeted halls of the Temple and I darted randomly through corridors, hoping to lose track of the creature that seemed to have appeared from that very same movie that created my night mares to haunt me through the night.

"Get away from me! Get away from me!" I shouted frantically when I looked over my shoulder. The figure was closing in fast, his hands outstretched and his eyes looking hungrily over my form. I slammed into a wall and winced, falling back to the floor. I couldn't believe that I didn't have the foresight to look where I was going!

Mumbling curses under my breath, I whipped out my light saber once more and swallowed down another scream when I realized that the zombie was looming right overhead. Feeling my panic intensify, I kicked at the creature's legs and it stumbled, falling to the ground.

I felt a sudden rush of determination and swung my light saber over my head. It writhed under my foot and it took everything in me to not allow the bile that was creeping up my throat to escape.

I lifted my light saber higher and the zombie made an awful protesting noise from under my foot. I squirmed and shouted, "You don't exist!" Just as I was about to swing my light saber forward, the zombie _ripped_ away his face.

My eyes widened and I leapt back. My hands were clenching itself around the wall as the figure stood up. I was at the brink of emptying the contents of my stomach when the man shook out his brown, slightly tousled hair and bright, blue eyes blinked over to me. A familiar, somewhat sheepish smirk was playing across Anakin's face as he threw away the mask and says, "I can't believe it!"

I swallowed and felt a rush of emotions come towards me all at once. Relief, shock, anger, and fright all crashed down on me and I sank down to my knees. Anakin walked over to me and crouched down next to me. "Cadena? You okay..? I thought that this was all just a joke and I was trying to get you to conquer your fear and—"

I heaved and turned, retching out all of the sickening feelings that were churning in my stomach and felt bile and gunk simply dribble out of my mouth and onto the floor of the Temple.

I felt Anakin wincing beside me and he says in a quiet, embarrassed voice, "Whoops."

After I managed to get the remnants of my meager meals out of my stomach, I whirled around to look at my master and punched him—hard—on the arm. "I can't believe that you can be so immature!" I shrieked. "You scared me!"

"That was the point!" Anakin says, smiling widely. "You're not scared of zombies anymore, right? Now you can just act as though you're about to cut its head off, like you did with mine!" His smile faltered at my pointing glare and he mumbles, "But for the record, please don't do that again."

I felt a small, teasing thought flicker in the back of my mind and I coolly stood up. "We'll see about that." I said loftily, already bouncing away on my heel.

"What? Cadena, it was a joke! You're not scared of zombies!" Anakin says exasperatedly, running over to me. I smiled quietly to myself and said, "No, I'm not scared of zombies anymore, Master, but if I were you, I'd be scared of being in the same room with me. Just a warning."

Humming lightly under my breath, I left a slightly shocked and amused Anakin Skywalker standing in the middle of the Temple.

"Cadena!" He protests.

"Happy Halloween, Master!" I called over my shoulder.

**A/N: ...d'oh, Anakin's gonna have to stay awake during the night in case a crazed Cadena tries to decapitate him with a light saber...**

**Cadena: Can you blame me?! No one pulls a prank on me like that and actually gets away with it!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Oh, and before ya'll can ask, YES, World War Z is an actual movie and YES, it really is rather terrifying...I couldn't sleep for just about a month without thinking some crazy, scary thoughts about zombies crashing through the door...even now, when I'm in bed, I'll think for a half of a second "Hmm...I wonder what would happen right now if the house was surrounded by zombies." And then my eyes pop out of my head like in one of those crazy anime cartoons or whatever...soooo...yeah. It's a good movie if you like horror/apocalyptic movies, but if you chicken out when there's a bit TOO much scares...don't go. I actually like a good scary movie once in a while but...damn. Maybe I'll re-watch it one of these days...**

**Anakin: And have YOU freak out, too? I'd rather not. -_-**

**Me: Meh. *sticks tongue out* **

**Cadena: Oh, there you are, Master! *punches him hard in the stomach* **

**Anakin: Cadena! What was that for? **

**Cadena: ...I forgot that you don't flinch...WHY YOU NO FLINCH?! **

**Anakin: *smirks* It's 'cause I'm tough...**

**Cadena: And yet, you're the one freaking out that I'm gonna kill you in your sleep. **

**Anakin: *voice rises an octave* WHAAAAAAAT? Psh, what made you think of such a ridiculous idea?! **

**Cadena: ...*ignites light saber casually* **

**Anakin: *raises hands* I got it, I got it! Movie bad! Pranks bad! Zombies bad! **

**Cadena: *giggles and turns to me* Isn't it funny when he speaks like a cave man? XD**

**Me: ...you mean more than usual? **

**Anakin: HEY!**

**Me: JK, you know I love you. :P Now...REVIEW!**

**Anakin: Why?!**

**Me: *raises eyebrow* Do you WANT me to tempt Cadena into killing you? **

**Anakin: Grrr...fine! Please review, give feedback and no hate-**

**Cadena: Too slow! *lifts light saber* **

**Anakin: NOT FUNNY!**

**Cadena: *shuts off light saber and begins laughing manically***

**Me: It was...! XD**

**Anakin: GAH! CADENA! *runs after Cadena* **

**Cadena: AAAAAH! *runs away* **

**Me: *sighs* See ya'll later! Happy Halloween! **


End file.
